Vacant Without You
by Omobolasire
Summary: Hiead's reaction to Zero's death. No Yaio. Just read.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters . . . blah blah blah . . . Don't own the song . . .  
  
This song is Vacant by . . . actually . . . I don't know who the band is. If you know, can you please tell me so I can give them credit?  
  
This story might be rated harsh. I don't know. If it is, please tell me so I can change it. I just don't want anyone getting offended by this.  
  
IMPORTANT: In this story, both Zero and Hiead have made it to be Goddess pilots.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Victim were closing in fast. Zero frantically looked around for any sign of Hiead or the others. Where were they? They were supposed to be out here! There was no way he would be able to hold them all off. He quickly turned around. The Victim were still approaching him at full speed. He'd collide with them in precisely four minutes. "Shit".  
  
He made the immediate resolution that he wouldn't even attempt to go back to GIS. He had to do something. He had to fight. Even if he did go back now, there was little chance he'd make it. Plus, his retreating would put everyone else in jeopardy. He took a deep breath. He knew he wasn't going to make it out alive.  
  
~40 minutes later~  
  
"Oh no" Jurobei whispered. "Where is he?"  
  
Most of the Victim had been destroyed. Motoki and Tanyu were finishing the few that still remained scattered about. Jurobei, Motoki, and Tanyu (along with Zero and Hiead) had recently taken over as the Goddess Pilots.  
  
Jurobei could see Hiead moving about through the thick clouds of debris towards him. He was carrying something. Jurobei knew right away what it was. It was all that remained of Ernn Laties and the pilot, Zero Enna. "I found him," Hiead said in a raspy voice.  
  
~Dead as dead can be~ ~From what the doctor tells me~ ~But I just can't believe him~ ~Prefer the optimistic one~ ~I'm sure of your ability to become my~ ~Perfect enemy~  
  
Hiead stood there in the docking region. He had a look of incredulity and fury filling his eyes as Zero's body was being taken away. He couldn't hear anyone's cries from around him. He just kept staring into the empty space that Zero's body once occupied. No one could have predicted this would occur. Zero had worked and worked until he had achieved his ultimate goal. This was perfection. The day he had become a pilot, everyone was ecstatic, but not overly astonished. They all seemed to know he'd make it.  
  
However, when it was Hiead who became a pilot, everyone had their suspicions. They had right to. Hiead's goal was not perfection. It was a step beyond. Zero and Hiead had always been at each other's necks. They were enemies to the end. They used their hatred for one another as a motivation to excel. It was a never-ending battle. Everyone thought they would've killed each other in the end.  
  
~Wake up~ ~To face me~ ~Rise up~ ~To show me~ ~Someday I'll say you're ~ ~Vacant~ ~And maybe you're better off this way~  
  
Hiead didn't move. Thoughts kept running through his mind. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He had spent his life trying to surpass Zero. Now what? HE was the one who was supposed to be the end of Zero. It was HE who was to become superior. Zero had left this place, leaving Hiead to forever stand in his shadow.  
  
~Leaning over you here~ ~Cold and catatonic~ ~I catch a brief reflection~ ~Of what could and might have been~ ~It's your right and your ability~ ~My perfect enemy~  
  
Hiead now stood over Zero's body. Much of Zero's legs and right arm were missing. To everyone's surprise, Hiead's hand gently touched Zero's cheek. He stayed in that position for about five minutes before slowly turning and walking back towards the doors. Nobody said anything. It seemed as though through Zero's death, Hiead had died as well.  
  
~Wake up~ ~Why can't you face me~ ~Come on and rise up~ ~So you can show me~ ~Someday I'll say you're~ ~Vacant~ ~And maybe you're better off this way~ ~Maybe you're better off this way~  
  
For the next few hours Hiead wandered throughout the halls of GIS. Reminiscences of battles long forgotten now played through his head over and over. He replayed their every move. So much resentment was building up within him that he felt as though he would detonate.  
  
'This couldn't have happened'. 'He wasn't really dead'. 'He was faking it'. 'It was all a trick'. These thoughts started appearing. Maybe it really was all just a hoax. There is no way Zero could be dead.  
  
Without Zero, Hiead was vacant. He knew it. Zero had been the fuel that helped his passion burn. Hiead had to go back to see him. When he got there, Zero would be up and laughing. He'd be enthusiastically reenacting the battle that had taken place. He'd be conversing with the other pilots. He'd be explaining everything to Kizna and she'd be yelling at him for how stupid he'd been.  
  
When he got back there though, Zero's body still laid immobile within the casket.  
  
~Go Ahead and play dead~ ~I know that you can hear this~ ~Go ahead and play dead~ ~I know that you can hear me~ ~Why can't you turn and face me~ ~You fucking disappoint me~  
  
That stupid piece of shit! He was supposed to be alive! This time there were no slow movements when Hiead left the room. He ran out and down the hall. When he came to the end, he sat down and looked out of the window. So Zero thought he could win this way? No! He wouldn't let that idiot win!  
  
Hiead got up and ran to his room. In his fury he punched out his mirror. The glass stuck in his hand causing blood to run down his fist. He watched the deep red droplets run to his elbow then drop off onto the floor. With every drop, some of the anger and hate seemed to vanish.  
  
He pushed the little glass shards in deeper. More blood began to spill on the floor. It was beginning to form a small puddle around his feet. He grabbed one of the biggest shards of glass. He ran the sharp edge along his wrists. More blood. More hate released. Now the blood was all over. The puddle was spreading. He began to get dizzy and he fell onto the floor.  
  
"I won't let that bastard win." He kept chanting that phrase over and over again. He knew he was about to lose consciousness. He could feel a drowsiness come over his agile form. He took his hand and ran it over his neck. He had to finish it. It was the only way he could succeed. He vehemently brought the glass across his neck without a second of hesitation.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A whole lot of shitty events have been occurring lately, so I'm not exactly in a great frame of mind. Sorry if the last part offended anyone. I know it's a sensitive topic. I'm sure I'll be receiving flames for writing this. Oh well. I'm truly not that concerned about it right now. Please review anyway. 


End file.
